All I want for Christmas is You
by XOStayStrongOX
Summary: A Christmas three-shot. The night before Christmas eve, Demi receives news that her fiance is missing in action. Will he be found in time for Christmas? Summary sucks story is way better. Demi/Miley FRIENDSHIP. Changed last names so it's legal! First published story on here. See my YT (link on profile) for more story information. Rated M to be safe. Mostly for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is short. The rest will be longer, promise.**

It was the night before Christmas Eve. Snow fell silently outside as I sat by the fire in my living room. I sipped some hot cocoa as I cracked open a photo album I had recently made. I excitedly looked through the pictures, reminiscing over each one. I made this photo album for someone special; my fiancé of almost a year. He asked me to marry him Christmas day last year. It was our 2 year anniversary, and it's a night I'll never forget.

_We walked up to my front door after a night of spending time together. He had spent the last two months at basic training and I had missed him terribly. I unlocked my front door, but before I could go in, he grabbed me gently around the waist and pulled me in for a slow passionate kiss._

_"What was that for?" I asked him once he pulled away._

_He rested his forehead on mine and smiled before replying, "Just silently reminding you that I love you."_

_I returned his smile and pecked him again on the lips. "I love you too, always."_

_We then entered the house. I looked around and my mouth dropped opened. All around my living room candles were lit and soft music was playing. Red, yellow and white rose pedals littered the room. I was speechless as he led me into the room. He then motioned to something on the floor and stood back so I could see. Right where my coffee table usually is, there was an arrangement of pebbles. I then noticed it spelled out 'Marry Me.' I turned to look at my boyfriend as tears filled my eyes. I found him on one knee with a navy blue ring box in his hand. He opened the box as we made eye contact, and my hand flew to my mouth._

_A single tear slid down my cheek as he spoke. "Demi, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you exactly two years ago today. I saw you and I knew I would make you mine one day. You have made me the happiest man on the planet and I couldn't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"_

_More tears slid down my face as I just nodded. I was unable to find my voice at the moment. He then got up and hugged me. At that point, I found my voice._

_"Yes, yes I'll marry you." I choked out. He then took my hand and slid the ring onto my finger._

It was a simple proposal but I loved it all the same. Christmas is now my all time favorite holiday.

I found out later that my best friend Miley had set up my living room the way he wanted it. And that the real reason he had stopped me to kiss me at the front door was because Miley hadn't had a chance to leave the house yet. I giggled at my own memory. If you haven't figured it out yet, my fiancé is overseas now. He left 7 months ago. He always swore he would return to me.

A few minutes later, headlights from a car shined through my window causing me to look up from the photo album. I slowly got up and walked to the window slightly cautiously. I wasn't expecting any company. With the aid of my streetlight, I realized that the car was an SUV. I watched as a uniformed officer stepped out of the vehicle followed by what I guess was his partner.

'This can`t be good.' I thought. I was immediately thinking the worst as I hastily made it to my front door. I threw on my jacket to protect me from the cold air when I opened the door. By the time I had it on the officers had made it to the door. I opened the door and in the minutes that followed, my world was turned completely upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**When I write, I don't normally switch points of view. I only ever have one other time. I really hope it isn't confusing. Dont worry the only other point of view will be Miley.**

I began sobbing uncontrollably as the words echoed in my head.

"I'm sorry ma'am but your fiancé has been reported MIA. He's missing in action."

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground as the head officer explained what happened to him. My best friend, my world, my everything was missing. The second officer tried to come to my aid, but I shoved him away. I only wanted one person to be with me right now; the only one other than my fiancé, my best friend since childhood.

After the officers had left, I slowly got up from the ground and made my way to the living room to get my phone. I unlocked it and pressed speed dial number 3. It rang three times before a sleepy voice came over the other end.

"Hello?"

It wasn't until then that I realized how late it probably was. I glanced at the wall clock. It read 10:30 pm. She usually went to bed early in the days before Christmas. Her family would show up to her house either on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day and they always came early.

"Miley?" My voice cracked.

"Demi? What's wrong?" she was wide awake now and I imagined she was now sitting up in bed having heard me sob.

"Come please? I can't-" I cut myself off as I let out another sob.

"I'll be right over." With that I hung up the phone. Normally she would want to stay on the phone with me until she arrived. This time though I just couldn't. I collapsed on the couch and began to cry more. I sat there for a moment then I wiped my tears as I became angry. Thoughts invaded my mind that I couldn't control.

_'He always promised to come back to me.'_

_'How could he do this to me?'_

_'I fucking hate Christmas.'_

The next thing I know my Christmas tree is on the ground with the glass ornaments smashed. Stockings are thrown around the room with their nails lying around the carpet. My wreath is in pieces and the mistletoe was thrown into the fire. I collapsed to the ground again breathing heavy. Now guilt filled my conscience. I began to sob again.

Minutes later my door flew opened revealing Miley. She had her own key. She looked around the room shocked. Then her eyes landed on me and whatever she had been thinking at the time was no longer important.

"Oh, honey." She gathered me into her arms, pulling me onto her lap. She rocked back and forth as I sobbed into her neck. She ran her fingers through my hair while whispering into my ear. Things like 'it will be ok', 'shh' and 'I love you Dem.'

We stayed like that for a while until my sobs settled and were just loud sniffles and a hiccup here or there. I was actually about to fall asleep like that. It was close to midnight by now I figured and I had tired myself out. Before I could though, she pulled me gently off her shoulder and looked at me. She wiped my remaining tears with her thumbs.

"Demi what happened?" She asked gently. I looked down as more tears filled my eyes. She slowly lifted my chin with her finger so I was looking in her eyes again. "You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to." I shook my head. It needed to be now. I needed to get this off my chest before I got myself angry again. Who knows what would happen.

I took in a shaky breath. "H-he's missing-" I cut myself off not even able to say his name.

"Who? Who is missing?"

I fiddled with my engagement ring still unable to udder his name. Miley immediately picked up on what I was implying and gently took my hands in hers. She rubbed her thumbs on the back of my hands encouraging me to continue.

"A few days ago, his camp was invaded by a few suicide bombers. Some men were able to escape before the explosion, but many were not so lucky." I paused for a moment swallowing hard trying to keep another sob from escaping. For a moment there was silence while I composed myself. Miley said nothing. She just waited patiently for me to continue.

I soon sighed and continued. "At first when they couldn't find him among the other fallen soldiers, his commanding officers thought he had been one of the few men to make it out before the explosion. But when those few men made it to the main camp, no one had seen or heard from him. His commanding officers are now rechecking the morgue of the fallen soldiers to see if they missed something."

I began to cry again once I finished. Miley still stayed silent. She didn't need to say anything and she knew that too. All I needed was for her to be there for me. After a moment, she lifted me from the floor and brought me over to the couch. She sat first and then I lay across the couch, my head in her lap. I silently cried to myself as she ran her fingers through my hair.

After another half hour, my crying once again turned into sniffles. I yawned and quickly was finding it harder and harder to keep my eyes open.

Miley seemed to take notice. "Dem, go ahead and sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"W-what about your family?" I wondered aloud.

"Don't worry; right now you're more important. They'll understand."

I felt guilty for a moment. She needed to spend time with her family and her own love. She hadn't seen her family in a long while, but I nodded instead of protesting; knowing I wouldn't win.

I quickly slipped into a restless sleep to the comforting touch of my best friend's hand running through my hair.

Miley's p.o.v

I sat quietly listening to Demi's breathing; my hand still running through her hair. Her breathing soon labored and I knew she was sound asleep. I had a feeling though her sleeping wouldn't last very long. She was notorious for having nightmares when bad things in her life happened. At the moment though, I looked around the room. Christmas decorations were lying around in disarray. _'Damn.' _I thought to myself. I knew if anything did happen to her fiancé, she'd hate Christmas forever.

I slowly got up from the couch, lifting Demi's head carefully to not wake her. I needed to clean up this mess. I wasn't the only one that would have family over for Christmas tomorrow or later today as it was now 1 a.m. Demi's mom, dad and two sisters always came over every year for a Christmas dinner and opening presents. Her younger sister didn't need to see this.

I started with the fallen tree first. It was a fake tree so it wasn't too difficult to deal with and it was small as well. I picked it up from the ground and placed it back on the stand. I replaced the branches that were torn off in Demi's fiery rage and sadness. I straightened the lights and replaced the plastic ornaments that had fallen off. Once that was done, I got a broom and swept up the glass from the glass ornaments. I then picked up the stockings from the floor and the nails that were lying around everywhere. Still not wanting to wake her I chose to tape the stockings to the fireplace and I'd nail them in the morning. I put them in order the way I knew Demi liked it, starting with her father and her mother and finishing with her younger sister's at the end. I sighed when I noticed the pieces of what I knew was once the wreath lying in a pile, the big bow on top. It amazed me how everything else was thrown around while that was not. I knew there was no way I could put it back together so I tossed the pieces in the trash. I had an extra one I'd bring over later. After further examination, I noticed that her mistletoe, her favorite decoration since _he_ asked her out two years ago, was missing. I looked around everywhere and that's when I saw the fire. I had a pretty good idea what happened at that point. I sighed again. I guess she won't have mistletoe this year.

I looked around the room impressed with my work. Suddenly, I heard a whimper. I looked over and saw Demi her head lifted up blindly feeling around the couch in her sleep. I hurried over to her grabbing her hand. She squeezed it in her sleep and I rubbed her back.

"Shh Demi, its ok I'm still here." I whispered quietly in her ear. This seemed to settle her as she laid her head back down on the couch. At this point, I decided I needed to sleep as well. I climbed onto the couch and laid down behind Demi. What can I say she has a wide couch? I draped one arm around Demi's waist and upon feeling me there Demi subconsciously lifted her head and I tucked my arm around her shoulder so it rested under her chin. She snuggled into me as I settled down. Anyone on the outside looking in would probably question our actions, but this is how Demi and I are. How we have always been. She is my sister, my best friend and I will always protect her; comfort her and that action is mutual.

I soon closed my eyes to sleep, my face snuggled in Demi's hair.

I slowly opened my eyes the next morning to the sun shining through the window. I looked down at the girl lying next to me. She was now facing me, snuggled into my neck. Her right hand clung to my t-shirt like she was scared I would disappear as well if she let go. I laid there for a moment. She began to whimper again so I began running my fingers through her hair like I had done the previous night. After a bit, she settled again and turned back over away from me. I didn't have the heart to wake her knowing she had a tough night, but I knew things needed to be done around the house before her family arrived. I decided then that I'd do anything that needed to be done myself. I slowly pulled out from behind her and stood up from the couch. As I stretched, some joints popped. Sleeping on the couch instead of Demi's huge king sized bed may not have been the best idea.

I slowly made it to the kitchen while trying to rub a crick out of my neck. I had pretty much slept in the same position all night. I put on a pot of coffee and checked the time. 11 a.m. the clock on Demi's stove read. Her family would be here in about five or six hours for dinner. I made my cup of coffee and sat at the table. Usually right now I'd be engaging in some sort of conversation with Demi if I was here or if I was at home I'd be watching tv or doing chores. This time though, I just sat in my usual spot in silence. I sipped my coffee just thinking. I thought about Demi and I, but mostly I thought about Demi and her fiancé. This should not be happening to her of all people. When New Years came, she needed to be sharing yet another New Year's kiss with the one she loved not planning a funeral for the man she has barely started her life with. I have no idea how I would stand this if the same happened to Liam, my boyfriend of three years. A silent tear escaped my eye as I thought about this. I quickly wiped it away before it could make its way down my cheek. Now was not the time for wallowing, chores needed to be done. I finished the last of my coffee and got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Demi's P.O.V.

I felt Miley get up from the couch after I turned over. I wanted to reach up and grab her hand and ask her to stay but I didn't have the strength to open my eyes let alone reach out for her. Instead of doing so, I attempted to go back to sleep. A bit later, I smelled the coffee she was making and I could hear her working around the house, but again I just had no motivation to move. I finally drifted off to sleep after the lingering smell of her coffee vanished from the air. It wasn't until she opened the curtain across from the couch where I was sleeping that I finally opened my eyes. I groaned when she did.

"Come on Dem time to get up." She said quietly from across the room. She was just loud enough for me to hear her.

I groaned again and turned over. I buried my face in the couch cushion to block the blinding light streaming into the room.

"Demi-"

I shook my head furiously not wanting to hear what she had to say. I just wanted to lay here forever. I'd probably just die here for all I care. I hear her cross the room and she kneeled down beside me. I knew she was there. I could feel it, part of the connection we had.

"Look, I know you don't want to get up, but it's almost 3 in the afternoon. Your parents and sisters are going to be here soon and you need to cook." She put her hand on my shoulder but I shrugged her off.

"Demi-" she tried again.

I sat up facing her but I didn't look at her. I put my head in my hands instead.

"Demi, you can't cancel your dinner plans now. It is your family after all. Besides, _he _would want you to still celebrate with your family."

I knew she was purposefully not saying his name for my sake. I also knew she was right.

I nodded my head then. "ok, ok, you're right." I rasped out. My voice was still tired from both sleep and sobbing. I slowly got up and made my way to the kitchen, Miley closely following behind. She decided to stay and help me cook. After we were finished, there was still a half hour before my family was due to arrive.

"Well I'm going to go. My dad is going to call soon wondering where in the world I'm at."

I smiled a little. "ok."

"I'll be back over later tonight."

I nod as she hugs me tight. "I love you."

"I love you too." We stand there a moment just hugging. I love her hugs. After a bit, she let me go, flashed me a comforting smile and then left. At that point, I decided to take a nap. I had only been awake for 2 and a half hours but I was just emotionally exhausted.

After climbing into bed, I pulled the covers up to my chin. I looked over to my nightstand where a picture of my fiancé and I sat.

"I miss you so much baby. Please come home safe." I whispered to the picture. A tear slipped down my face as I closed my eyes. I ended up silently crying myself to sleep.

"Demi, Demi, it's time to wake up! I want to eat so we can open presents! Deeeemmmiiii" _'I swear I just went to sleep 30 seconds ago.' _I thought to myself as I heard my little sister Maddie trying to wake me up. When I didn't move, she decided to jump on me.

"oof!" I groaned when she landed on me. I gave her a small smile. "Hey, baby girl." I kissed her forehead.

"I missed you." She said as she flung her arms around my neck.

"I missed you too baby girl." I hugged her back. She released me after a moment and looked into my eyes. "Dem, are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I know I was lying to my own little sister, but I just wasn't ready to share the news with everyone.

"You look like you've been crying."

"I'm ok, Maddie. Just dealing with some grown up stuff ok?"

"Demi," She almost sounded as if she was scolding me. "I'm thirteen years old now, not seven. That isn't going to work anymore."

I sighed, "I know, you're absolutely right. I'll tell you, mom, dad and Dallas when I am ready though, alright?"

"Alright."

"Good, now come on let's go eat. You're going to love what I got you for Christmas this year."

"Yay, presents!" She hurries past me and runs down the stairs. I giggled. _Thirteen years old but still acts like she is six sometimes, I wonder who she got that from?_ I smirked to myself. I knew exactly who she got that from. _Me._

It was just minutes before midnight when Miley came back over. I was sitting on the couch by myself just staring at the fire.

"Hey." She quietly said to me breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up at her and gave her a small fake smile.

"Where is everyone? I thought they usually stayed until after Christmas."

"I told my mom what happened and they left early."

"Oh, Dem-"

At that moment, the grandfather clock in my dining room began striking twelve.

I shook my head at her before she could take a step toward me. "No, don't. I just don't want to spend Christmas with anyone this year."

"Not even me?"

My mouth dropped. I knew that voice anywhere. Miley turned around and grinned. _He _came out from behind Miley. I felt the color drain from my face. I felt as if I was face to face with a ghost.

"H-how did-? I-I mean they said-" I couldn't even coherently finish a sentence as _he_ approached me pulling me up from the couch.

"I told you I'd always come home to you." He then pulled me in for a kiss as the clock struck twelve. "Merry Christmas baby." As we pulled away, I could see Miley wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye.

I went over to Miley and wrapped my arms around her waist silently thanking her for being there. She went home soon after.

I turned around and faced _him_ after Miley left, tears once again cascading down my face. "I-I never thought I'd see you again. H-how did you make it back?"

He smiled down at me. He wiped away my tears with his thumbs. "Come on." He said to me and lead me over to the couch. "When my camp was attacked we literally had seconds to escape. That's why many didn't make it. In the seconds that we had, I helped some men escape. I was shot in the foot on my way out. No one knew I was shot and since I had a limp, I was separated from the others." It was then that I noticed the large boot on his foot. "I was in surgery in the camp's infirmary when I was reported missing. I hadn't had my credentials with me so no one knew who I was until after my 10 hour surgery."

My hand had flown to my mouth sometime during his explanation. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Hey." He kissed my temple. "Don't be like that. I see this as a blessing in disguise. Now that I am injured, I can no longer be deployed."

"But being in the army is you're second love."

"yes, but you are my first. I am never ever going to leave you again."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He pulled me into a hug as if to seal off the promise. My head was leaned on his chest. I sat for a moment listening to his heartbeat. The sound I never thought I'd hear again.

After a bit, I showed him the photo album I made. We reminisced on our memories for a good hour. Afterwards we went up to our room, where he reminded me how much he loved me.

I lay down on his bare chest exhausted. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I looked over again at the picture on the nightstand with my eyes barely opened. I smiled to myself. This had definitely ended up being the best Christmas ever and it had barely begun. With that, I closed my eyes; the strong sound of his heartbeat lulling me to sleep.


End file.
